Never Simple
by I know- this name wins at life
Summary: Erik finally has what he wants- for Christine to love him. He finds the secret to immortality, and decades after the incident at the Opera Populaire, he finds that his life will never be simple. Modern day.Will eventually be somewhat of a crossover.


**Authors Note: This is based off of a role play with a few friends, but I decided to try actually writing it. Erik finally has Christine, but there are, of course, some problems that will occur. I've never exactly tried to write fanfiction, by all means flame me if it's terrible, or overdone, ect. (but what fanfiction isn't these days?) I'm not going to beg for reviews, but any author (Ha, I'm obnoxious aren't I? 'Author'… I haven't even written anything yet…) appreciates reviews. Yes. If there's any confusion, I'll try to clarify it any way I can. **

Background information:

This is mainly around Kay's novel. The same past, except for fail epilogue. And the Down once more scene existed as it did in the musical.

Christine did go with Raoul, but she decided later that she missed her Angel of Music and after a long deliberation that I'm sure people can imagine by themselves, or if not go look at another EC fanfic (I'm not restating what hundreds have already written) She returned to the Opera House to find a broken Erik waiting for her.

Years past and Erik found the secret to immortality, bought an isolated island in modern day, and built a charming Opera House on it, greatly resembling the one that he had previously lived in, but with several more secrets to it.

And here starts the actual fanfic.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Erik had no idea what Christine was thinking these days. She had been more distant lately, staring out at the sea.

He built their home by the sea by her request, but wondered sometimes whether it was the right thing. He saw her occasionally sit out by the rocks, wiping a tear from her cheek. _Missing that Vicomte, of course. _He thought bitterly. Though they had been together for years and years, and yet he knew she was still not particularly happy.

Erik was about to go out to her to offer her comfort with some music, when he saw that there was a ship in the distance. Christine saw it as well, and looked up at it, startled. He walked briskly outside to Christine, wondering who would have the nerve to intrude on their finally peaceful lives.

"Christine, my dear, please go inside to your room." He said, ensuring that he had a rope with him if the ship decided to pay a visit. He could hardly have someone tell the world that they exist, not that anyone would believe it.

"Erik…" Christine looked worriedly up at him, then nodded and did as he asked; she knew that there would be no point in trying to argue.

Erik stared out at the ship, as he fixed himself a Punjab lasso. He smiled sadistically and wondered why they ever went out of use. _Pity you can hardly interrogate someone by shooting them right away. I much prefer this. _

The ship was almost to the island now and Erik saw that it was hardly impressive at all. Someone could probably sail it by themselves if they wished… _That would make this all the easier. _

Erik laughed a bitter laugh as he saw the ship struggle to find a place to port. He had made sure to choose a location that would make it nearly impossible to do so.

The person on the boat, however, was not going to give up so easily. Erik watched as he- he could tell it was a man now- climbed down a ladder, into the water. _Who is this fool… Why go through such lengths to get here for just curiosity's sake?_

After some time struggling to get to the shore, the man dragged himself out of the water and stood up, using a rock for support, momentarily ignoring the masked man with the lasso ready to be thrown. After a moment to catch his breath he looked up to discover that the masked man was gone… He swore under his breath and took out a gun, ready to shoot the moment he saw something move.

For Raoul had no intention of leaving Christine in the hands of that madman ever again.

**Authors Note: If you didn't see that coming… wow… **

**Hm, I think this could have been worse. I'll continue this if anyone wants me to. If I go by the role play, there will be visits from Twilight, Lord of the Rings, Tsubasa, Fullmetal Alchemist, Death Note, ect. But this isn't exactly like the role plays, because those were done in script form- over an instant messaging… thing. Whatever it's called. VERY loosely based. For all who care. **


End file.
